


Dog Day Afternoon

by craterdweller



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Post-Season/Series 08, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Jack O'Neill goes undercover in Storybrooke.





	1. Jack arrives in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to  ThatwasJustaDream for the beta.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Prompts: Science and Magic (Genprompt bingo round 11)

Jack O'Neill pulled his duffel from the back of his rented SUV and walked up the steps to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. When the president had called him to the White House very early on a Saturday morning, he figured some diplomat or IOA representative had ruffled feathers. The last thing he had expected was to be asked to go undercover in a small Maine town, but something strange was happening in Storybrooke and President Hayes feared it was not only strange but otherworldly. Hence, the last minute fishing trip for one Major General Jack O'Neill, current head of Homeworld Security. He smiled at the elderly woman behind the desk.

"Name?"

"Jack O'Neill."

"Length of stay?"

"One week."

"How many staying?"

"Just me, ma'am."

"Hmph. I'll need a major credit card for a deposit. Room 209, upstairs at the end of the hall. Breakfast is at seven." She ran his card and passed him the registration book and his room key, then went back to her business in a clear dismissal.

Jack chuckled to himself as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. He found Granny's brusque manner a refreshing change from what he endured in Washington. He set his bag in the closet and took a look around the room. It was simply furnished in Victorian style. Not exactly to his taste, but it would do. He wondered what Carter would think of it before pushing the thought aside. She was off-world with SG-1, and didn't have those kind of feelings for him anyway. Besides, this wasn't really a vacation. A quick check of his watch confirmed why his stomach was rumbling. It was well past lunchtime. Maybe he'd grab a sandwich at the diner before taking in the rest of the town.

The diner looked like something out of the fifties. Booths lined the wall, aluminum stools ringing a counter that separated the kitchen from the eating area. The place was relatively deserted, which Jack fervently hoped was due to the hour rather than a statement on the quality of food. A pretty brunette who looked to be about Cassie's age smiled at him and told him to take a seat wherever he pleased. Returning her smile, he chose a seat at the counter and perused the menu.

"Hi. Name's Ruby. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee, please."

She returned in a flash with coffee that smelled delightful. "What will you have?"

Ordering the tuna salad on rye, he scanned a copy of today's paper another customer had left behind. The headlines focused on local happenings -- tomorrow's arts and crafts festival, the Storybrooke school pageant, and the grand re-opening of the town library. Stories much like he would find in the small town Minnesota paper where he owned a cabin. Sighing, he folded the paper and sipped his coffee.

"How long are you in town for?"

Jack shrugged. "Depends on if the fish are biting."

"Well, the boys do all right, but Storybrooke isn't exactly known for it's fishing."

"Oh?"

"Not that I'm trying to dissuade you or anything."

"What do you recommend?"

"Me? Uh," She was saved from answering when Granny yelled from the kitchen.

"Ruby, quit your jabbering and come and get the man his lunch. I'm sure he's got better things to do."

Not wanting to get the young woman into further trouble, Jack let it drop. A dark haired woman in her late thirties and smartly dressed in a dark business suit, sat on an adjacent stool. "Hello. I'm Mayor Mills." She shook Jack's proffered hand firmly.

"Jack."

"Forgive me, but we don't get many strangers in Storybrooke. What brings you to town?"

She was the third person who seemed overly interested in what his plans were and how long he planned to stay. Maybe there was something to the president's suspicions after all.

"Thought I'd do a bit of fishing."

"Really? Folks usually go to Boothbay Harbor or Kennebunkport."

Jack shrugged. "Too crowded."

"How did you decide on Storybrooke?"

"Ma'am?"

"Well, as I said... we don't get many visitors. We're a bit far from the interstate."

"Yet, the town has a bed and breakfast. Surely, you must get the occasional tourist or person passing through."

She studied him for a moment, as if deciding on what to do. Jack briefly wondered if she was going to have him thrown out of town, but then she smiled and wished him a pleasant stay.

Ruby wordlessly set down his plate and slid the check beside it. He would have loved a refill on his coffee, but she was already on her way back to the kitchen area. When it was obvious she wasn't coming back, he left a twenty on the counter and set off on foot to explore.

Word of his arrival must have spread, for although he received many surreptitious looks no one would speak to him. There was something definitely odd about this town. He pulled out his cell, and then snapped it closed. No signal. Well, it's not like he had anything concrete to report yet anyway; just a bad feeling magnified by the suspicious behavior of the townspeople. Maybe he'd have better luck tomorrow chatting up the local fishermen.

Henry sat on the bench by the waterfront, tossing scraps of bread to the seagulls and watching the grey haired stranger fish off the pier. His Mom had brushed off his questions after her brief conversation with the stranger earlier at Granny's. Then she ordered Henry not to talk to strangers as if he were five years old. He opened the story book resting in his lap to the chapter on King Arthur and Guinevere. Even in profile, Henry was certain the stranger was Arthur. He wondered if Guinevere was with him, although he hadn't heard Ruby or Granny mention anyone else. Maybe that's why he was here. Maybe Guinevere lived in Storybrooke and destiny would bring them together. Henry smiled to himself, unaware that the stranger had moved. He jumped when he heard someone settle beside him on the bench.

"Whatcha reading?"

Henry scooted a little further away, his mother's words of caution echoing in his brain. But, the stranger didn't feel threatening - quite the opposite. The man had a kind face, and if he really was King Arthur he was a hero. He shrugged. "Just a book of old fairy tales."

The man chuckled. "You should meet my friend Daniel. He's never without a book."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "And that's a bad thing?"

The man smiled. "Nope. Daniel's one the smartest people I know." He waved a hand at Henry. "Keep reading kid. But don't forget to get out and play every once in a while." He stood and started to walk away.

"Hey Mister. What's your name?"

The man turned with a huge grin. "Jack O'Neill." He solemnly shook hands. "And whom might you be?"

"Henry Mills. Nice to meet you, Jack."

"Henry!"

Both turned at Regina's shout. "Ah. Your mom is the Mayor. She doesn't look too happy right now. Did you skip school?"

"No. I like school. She just doesn't like me talking to strangers."

"Ah. You should probably go. Take care, Henry."

"Bye Jack!" He swung his backpack onto his shoulder and raced over to greet his Mom. With a last wave for Jack he dutifully followed his mother to the car.

"Henry. I told you to stay away from that man."

"Mom. Would you just listen? It's him. He's in the book. He's King Arthur. Maybe he's here to help with Zelena."

Regina shot Henry a look before starting the car. "Show me when we get home. But I don't want you talking to him without one of us around. Promise me."

"Okay, Mom. I promise."

Neither noticed Zelena step out from her hiding place, or the contemplative look she cast in Jack's direction. "King Arthur? But he's just a myth."


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 learns of Jack's disappearance.

"There's no place like home," Mitchell said as he handed over his P-90 to the waiting airmen. "Who's up for team night?"

Sam scowled. She liked Cam, really, but after spending two weeks in stalled negotiations on P6X-876 she wanted nothing more than long, hot bath.

General Landry called down from the control room, "Report to the briefing room after your medical."

While her years of military service told her to silence her objections, it was not so for Daniel.

"General, we've been off world for two weeks," he asked, voice barely hiding his frustration, "... can't we postpone the debrief until tomorrow?"

"The sooner you report to the infirmary, the sooner we can get this over with, doctor."

Landry walked away from the window, cutting off further discussion.

The four-member team quickly cleared medical and reported straight to the conference room, where Landry was already seated. He held up a hand to silence Daniel, "There's been a situation. Please take your seats and hold your questions until I'm done."

He tapped a key on the laptop in front of him, bringing up a map of the state of Maine. "Ten days ago, the president asked General O'Neill to investigate odd reports about Storybrooke, Maine." He paused, studying the reactions of the team.

Teal'c was the first to speak, "General Landry, there is no such place as Storybrooke on the map."

"It's right there on the coast; east of Bath and north of Portland. It's circled in red." Sam pointed with her pen.

Daniel and Cam nodded in agreement.

"I don't see it either," Landry told them. "But the president assured me that it was in fact circled on the map. Jack was apparently the only one able to see it. I thought it had something to do with the Ancient gene, but Carolyn can't see it, either."

"Well, Teal'c being a Jaffa, could be why he can't see it, but it doesn't explain you or Carolyn."

"Whatever the reason, the three of you can at least see it which is more than anyone else has been able to do."

"Sir, has something happened to General O'Neill?" Sam chewed her bottom lip.

"His last check-in was from a gas station outside of Portland ten days ago. We haven't been able to get a signal from his subcutaneous transponder either."

Sam and Mitchell jumped to their feet.

"Permission to go after him, Sir."

Landry waved them back down. "I won't risk all of you going in at once."

"But, sir ..."

"One of you will remain in Portland in case we have to send in reinforcements." He looked at Teal'c. "You should stay behind in Portland as well."

"General Landry, I must object." Teal'c stood. "I wish to join the rescue."

Landry motioned for him sit. "After the initial recon. Now this mission is purely voluntary ..."The entire team stood.

"I'll go."

"When do we leave, sir?"

"Indeed."

"Alright. I'm taking SG-1 off rotation. A transport will be ready at 0600. Colonel Carter, you have command of this mission."

"Sir."

"Carter, I know you're anxious to get underway but you won't do Jack any good if you're exhausted. Now try and get some rest. Bring him back people. Dismissed."

Sam double-timed it to her lab. She needed to pack some equipment before heading off base. Despite the general's orders, she knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

"Sam, wait."

Pretending she hadn't heard him, she kept her brisk pace but Daniel was nothing if not persistent. She waited for him to catch up.

"Jack can take care of himself. He's probably fine."

"Then why hasn't anyone heard from him?" Sam snapped at him. "And why can't the Odyssey get a lock on him?"

"I know," Daniel deflated. "I guess I was trying to convince myself."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just worried. He was supposed to be safe."

Daniel patted her shoulder. "We'll find him, Sam."


	3. Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange happenings in Storybrooke.

Jack's mouth watered as the smell of grilled chicken wafted past his hiding place along the tree-line. His stomach had long since stopped growling and had moved on to a constant empty ache.Until two days ago he had survived by begging scraps from the kind-hearted Ruby, but that ended when Granny had run him off. He had lost track of the exact number of days since he had encountered the red-headed witch. She had called him Arthur before hurling a green ball of light at him.But his name was Jack.

He hunkered down behind a log and dreamed of an angel with golden hair. _Sam_.

A door slammed as the man, who looked a little like Bra'tac, disappeared into the house. Jack saw the untouched plate of grilled chicken he'd been about to eat sitting abandoned on the picnic table. Judging from the position of the sun, he'd been dozing for several minutes no doubt due to a lack of adequate food and water.

He crept forward and snatched his prize, not realizing he had been spotted from the kitchen window. A shot rang out. Yelping in pain, he dropped the meal and limped off into the safety of the woods. Panting heavily with a bullet buried in his left flank, he collapsed alongside a small stream, succumbing to the pain and loss of blood.

Henry watched the three strangers converse with Ruby from his usual booth along the wall. He opened his book to confirm what he already knew. Guinevere and Merlin had arrived.

"Hello. What can I get you?"

"Just some coffee, please." The man replied with a smile.

The blonde woman fidgeted and shot her companion a look. "We're looking for a friend of ours. Jack. We were supposed to meet him earlier, but we were delayed. Tall with greying hair, likes to fish?"

Ruby averted her gaze. "He was here," she mumbled. "He went down to the docks to ask about chartering a boat. But fishing isn't that great around here. Figured he took Granny's suggestion and went to Boothbay Harbor or Kennebunkport."

"So, he's not here?"

Ruby shrugged. "I haven't seen him since that morning."

"Which morning?"

Ruby scrubbed at an invisible spot on the counter. "Last week." She bustled off to the kitchen.

"I saw him,"Henry said.

The two newcomers spun around to face him.

"He wasn't trying to charter a boat, but he did try fishing off the pier."

"When was this?"

"Ten days ago. I was feeding the birds after school. We talked while I was waiting for my Mom. She wasn't too happy about it;I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He didn't say he was going anywhere. He said he had taken a room for a week."

"Do you know where?"

"Here. Granny's is the only place with rooms."

The man placed a restraining hand on the blonde who looked as if she was about to murder Ruby.

"Thank you, uh?"

"Henry. Henry Mills."

"Thank you, Henry. I'm Daniel and this here is Sam." He scribbled a phone number on a scrap of note paper and handed it over. "If you see Jack, or remember anything else, would you call us?"

"Sure."

Sam set a few bills on the countertop to pay for their coffees.

"Henry, do you know where he parked?"

"His SUV was out front for a few days, but I haven't seen it since Saturday."

Daniel and Sam exchanged a worried look. "Maybe we should check in with the local police."

Sam whispered something to Daniel before smiling at Henry.

"Thank you. You've been a big help."

After they left, he finished his milk and went to find his Mom. He had a bad feeling that Jack was in trouble.

Zelena watched the two newcomers as they split up in front of Granny's. Her glamour spell had concealed her from the little busy body her sister had adopted long enough for her to overhear that these two were looking for the other one. Well, that would make the pretty blonde Guinevere. She would follow her first, then deal with the man.

Disguised in a maid's outfit, Zelena ducked into the bed and breakfast's walk-in linen closet. She watched in fascination as the blonde pulled out a set of lock picks and broke into one of the other guest rooms. Perhaps this woman had more nefarious interests. She didn't have to wait long for her to re-emerge from the room at the end of the hall. Curiously, the woman left with only a man's blue flannel shirt before returning to her own room. She heard her pick up the phone and toggle the disconnect switch a few times. Ah, so she didn't know about the isolated nature of the town. Zelena ducked out of sight as the woman headed downstairs.

Following at a discreet distance, she tailed her to the harbor, where her good looks earned her a friendly reception but no information. Disappointed, the woman flopped down on the very bench where her friend had spoken to Henry. The fishermen having returned to their tasks, they took no notice when Zelena sat down next to her.

"I overheard you asking about a man interested in fishing. I may have seen him. Tall, good-looking, with chocolatey brown eyes?"

"You've seen Jack?"

Zelena could almost taste the woman's excitement. This would be like taking candy from a baby. She laid her trap. "There's a stream a little ways into the woods. After a good rain, a natural dam can form near the bend creating a deep pool that's been known to be good for fishing."

"Everyone's told me the fishing here is terrible this time of year."

"Well, you know how competitive men can get, especially over their favorite fishing holes."

"Competitive enough to hurt someone over them?"

"What? No! Nothing like that. But I did see young Henry Mills talking with him on this very bench."

"Henry, a boy about thirteen? I spoke to him this morning. Why wouldn't he have mentioned it?"

"Well, you know kids. They can't keep their attention focused for more than a few minutes at a time."

Zelena realized her mistake when the woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Perhaps she had underestimated her. Time to reel her in.

"He could have gone after Henry left with his mother. My name is Zelena by the way."

"Sam," the woman responded absently, her mind was clearly churning over possibilities. "Do you know where this fishing hole is? What if he's hurt? Maybe I should go get the sheriff."

"Wait. Shouldn't we check and see if he's there first? No sense bothering the sheriff until we know for sure. It's not far."

She nodded and followed the red-headed woman into the woods.

Sam pulled out her cell as she followed the woman deeper into the woods; still no bars. She briefly considered going back to get the rest of her team, but her worry for Jack interfered with her judgment.

They had walked for about twenty minutes before the woman stopped, a look of pure malevolence on her face. Which was now... green? Sam shook her head to clear her vision. Her lack of sleep must be catching up to her as she would swear the woman was a spitting image of the Wicked Witch of the West from Jack's favorite movie, complete with green skin and nose wart.

"What's the matter dearie? You act as if you've never seen a witch before. Surely, someone from Camelot has seen their share of magic?"

"Camelot? Witches? What are you? What have you done with Jack?"

The woman cackled. "You mean King Arthur? Come now, Guinevere, drop the clueless act. It doesn't suit you."

Sam drew her beretta from the holster on her back. With a wave of her arm, the green woman made it disappear. Sam rushed the woman, but found herself choking on a powdery substance that knocked her out.

By the time she regained consciousness the sun had dipped to the horizon. She stumbled as she tried to stand. She looked down in confusion. She had four legs, fur and a tail. In fact, she looked like a golden retriever. She called out, but instead of the expected hello, she heard a throaty bark. The woman had turned her into a dog! Or she was still under the influence of that strange powder. Whining, she laid her head back down.

_Jack!_

Nose to the ground she followed his scent.


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam receive a little help.

"Mom, will you look at the book, please?"

"Henry. I know you mean well, but not everyone can be a hero in your book."

"I know. But I'm telling you, Jack looks just like King Arthur. And the woman today is a spitting image of Guinevere. And Mom, in the story Arthur is the one who defeats Zelena." 

That got Emma's attention. Zelena was dangerous and had escaped thanks to Gold. She opened Henry's book to the chapter on King Arthur and Guinevere. "You're sure it was them?" 

"Yes. Can't you check to see if his stuff is still at Granny's?"

"All right. I'll have your grandfather take a look. You said there was another man with her. Who is he supposed to be?"

"Merlin, I think. Or one of the Knights of the Roundtable." 

"Great. Maybe he's Sir Lancelot."

Henry shook his head. "I don't think so. He seemed more of a scholar than a fighter." 

Emma shook her head. This was probably some sort of weird lover's triangle that she really didn't need right now. But it wouldn't hurt to ask around the docks and maybe have a chat with the two strangers.

"Time for you to finish your homework."

"But ..."

"Henry, I'll check it out." She nudged him towards his room. 

"Thanks, Mom." He gave her a quick hug, relieved that someone was going to find out what happened to Jack.

"Hook. Did you see a pretty blonde woman in her late thirties asking around earlier?"

"Aye. She was quite a looker." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't worry lass, she wasn't interested in yours truly."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What did she want?"

"She was looking for a friend of hers. Said he came into town ten days ago and was an avid fisherman."

"Who did she talk to?" 

"Just about everyone. Unfortunately, no one had seen him. We tried to tell her that the fishing in these parts wasn't so good. Suggested that she maybe try Boothbay Harbor or Kennebunkport, but she was adamant that he was still in the area. She was clutching a man's blue flannel shirt, guessing it belonged to him."

Henry hadn't said anything about a shirt. Maybe she got it after she left Granny's. Her cellphone vibrated. "Dad, what've you got?"

She nodded as he described Jack's room. Bag was still in the closet on the floor, unzipped and partly opened but not rummaged through at all. More like it had been carefully searched. Of course there was no way to tell if anything had been stolen. "Really? That's interesting... ." She shoved the phone back into her jacket pocket.

"Trouble?"

"I'm not sure. Dad found a nine-millimeter beretta in his bag, along with an Air Force Identification card. He's a general."

"And you think he's here in some official capacity?" 

"I'm not sure. But I think I want to ask him a few questions." 

"Well, we have to find him first. What about the woman? She could be military the way she carried herself." 

"Henry is convinced that she is Guinevere to his Arthur. But you know Henry."

"I do. And I know the lad's usually right about these things."

"That's what worries me.According to Henry's book, Arthur is the one who defeats Zelena. If Zelena somehow got wind of that, they are in grave danger."

A golden retriever charged out of the woods, barking its head off. Emma placed her hand on her weapon but the dog stopped a few feet away. It had blood on its nose. It ran back towards the woods, stopping to turn and bark at them.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Hook took a step forward and the dog started off again.

"Hook! Wait."

Both Hook and the dog stopped. The dog, clearly agitated, turned in circles and barked frantically. Emma called Doc Whale and asked him to bring his medical bag. The dog whined and clawed at the dirt. Something metallic flashed in the sunlight. Emma cautiously reached out a hand to see what was around the dog's neck and was surprised to find dog tags. "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." 

Hook turned to her in surprise. "The blonde woman said her name was Sam." 

"Zelena must have done this. I'd better call Regina."

As soon as Doc Whale joined them, Sam ran to the woods pausing only to make sure the others were still following. An older dog, at least part shepherd, lay injured next to the stream. Emma watched as Sam ran up to it and started licking the dog's face before lying down beside it. 

The doc knelt down and gently probed the animal's bloody left flank. Jack whined and Sam let out a low growl. "Easy girl. I just want to help him." 

"What's wrong with him?" 

"He's been shot by a .22 judging by the size of the entry wound. I need to get him back to the clinic. He's lost a lot of blood." He looked up at Emma. "Do you think he's human too?"

Emma nodded, spying a set of military dog tags. She patted Jack's head as she read the inscription. "General Jack O'Neill. Air Force. Should we change them back? It might make them easier to move." 

"I wouldn't risk it until I have a chance to operate. No telling what would happen. It might kill him." 

Sam let out a warning growl and Emma backed off. "Easy. Colonel, can you understand us?"

"Now, how is she supposed to answer, Swan?" Hook snarked.

Emma shrugged. "Bark once for yes, twice for no?"

"Woof." 

"Did you see who did this?"

"Woof."

"Regina and I might be able to change you back. Do you want us to try?"

After a brief pause, Sam answered with a single woof.

"Okay, we should go over here, so no stray magic hits your friend in his weakened state. Hook, give me your coat."

"What? Not bloody likely, Regina."

"Do you see any clothing?" 

He pointed at the blue flannel shirt.

"Look, I just want to cover her while we perform the spell. I'm sure she'll give it back to you."

"Fine. But this better not make it burst into flame. It's me favorite coat."

Emma snatched the coat and laid it over Sam. "Ready?" 

"Woof."

The two women joined hands, closed their eyes and repeated the reversal spell. There was a flash of light and then Sam was back in human form. She grabbed the blue flannel shirt and put it on under the cover of Hook's coat before rushing to Jack's side.

"Jack?" She looked at the doctor. "Can you help him?"

"Yes, I think so. But he's lost a lot of blood. We'll need to make a stretcher and carry him back." 

"My friends are just outside the town line. One of them has carried Jack before." 

Emma was already on the phone with her father before Sam even made the request. "Dad. I need you to get to the town line and call out for someone named Teal'c. Tell him that Jack is injured and that Sam's asked you to take him there. Then meet us at Mill Creek by the bend," Emma said, hanging up. 

"Okay. Now how about you tell us what is going on? I don't think it's coincidence that you are both here in Storybrooke."

Sam softly stroked Jack's side. Without taking her eyes off him, she explained how the president had chosen Jack to look into strange reports from Storybrooke because he was the only one of his advisors who could see the town on the map. She and her team had been out of town on assignment and had only learned of Jack's disappearance yesterday.

"So your team can obviously see Storybrooke too?" 

Sam hesitated, but then decided that she needed to trust them if she wanted their help saving Jack. "Not all of us. Teal'c, the person I sent for, couldn't see the town on the map. Nor could he see Daniel and I, once we drove over the town line. Can you tell me why that is?"

"Magic." 

Sam rolled her eyes, but refrained from commenting. 

"You indicated you knew who did this to you?"

"I never caught a name, but she had red hair and um ..." Sam hesitated, embarrassed to repeat the next part.

"A rather unusual skin tone?" Hook supplied helpfully.

"Yes. It looked like she was wearing green makeup." Sam sighed then muttered. "She looked like one of the characters from Jack's favorite movie."

"Which is?" 

"The Wizard of Oz." Emma and Regina exchanged a look. "What?" 

"The woman who we think did this, her name is Zelena and she is very dangerous. You're lucky she didn't kill you both." 

"You know who she is, and she is free?" 

"She escaped from jail."

 Teal'c, Mitchell, and David arrived on the run.

"Colonel Carter, are you uninjured?"

"I'm fine, Teal'c. But we need to get Jack back to town." She indicated the large dog at her feet. 

"Indeed." With no further words and a surprising gentleness, the large man scooped the dog into his arms. "Be still, O'Neill. We shall get you medical aid."


	5. Oz pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to Oz.

Henry joined them in the waiting room. "Is Jack going to be okay?"

"I don't know, honey. I hope so." Regina pulled him into a hug. 

"Henry, your mothers told me that you recognized Jack and I from a story in your book. May I see it?" 

Henry handed Sam the book from his backpack.

"You have a theory, Colonel Carter?"

"Well, Jack is supposed to be able to defeat this Zelena. I was hoping maybe the book had a picture of the weapon he uses." 

"You believe it to be an Ancient device." 

"Well, it would make sense. The general does have a strong natural affinity for Ancient technology." She sighed. "Although he always pays the price in the end."

She found the relevant page and turned it around to show the others. "Has anyone seen anything like the device in the picture?" 

They all shook their heads except for Henry who jumped up. "I've seen it at my grandfather's shop."

"Bloody hell..." 

An exhausted Doc Whale emerged from the operating room. "I was able to remove the bullet. He'll need more blood and bed rest, but he should be fine." 

"Can we see him?"

"The nurses are bringing him to recovery. He'll be out of it for a while. I recommend not attempting to change him back until tomorrow when he's a bit stronger."

"Of course."

Mitchell and a sheepish looking Daniel burst into the room.

"Sorry. I lost track of time doing research."

Mitchell snorted while an annoyed Sam looked away. Daniel should know better. Wisely Mitchell and the others led a protesting Daniel back to Granny's, leaving Sam to stand vigil.

Sam sat down next to Jack's bed and ran her hand along the soft fur on his belly. She smiled at him when his familiar brown eyes stared back at her.

"Hi, sir."

He struggled to sit up but she restrained him gently. She could see the confusion when he opened his mouth to speak and heard a bark instead of his own voice. 

"You're going to be okay. The doctor removed the bullet and said you'd make a full recovery. Tomorrow, they can change you back to your human form." 

She read the question in his eyes.

"I'm not sure how, but some red-headed woman turned us both into dogs. I know it doesn't make much sense right now to me either, sir, but you need to rest so we can change you back. Please try and get some sleep, Jack. For me?"

She placed a hand on his face, smiling when he sighed and closed his eyes. She bent over and kissed him on the forehead, and she could swear she saw him smile back at her.

"I'll be right here, Jack. I'm not going anywhere."

She watched him sleep for a bit before resting her head next to his and draping her arm over his body in a loose embrace.

* * *

 

Daniel, Regina, Gold, Emma with young Henry in tow, and Sam stood around Jack's bedside the next morning. Doc Whale insisted they keep the debrief short in deference to his gunshot wound.

"Well, Sam was right. The weapon pictured in Henry's book shares characteristics with other Ancient devices we've encountered."

"And you say it can only be wielded by someone with a special gene?" Gold asked.

"Yes. Although it may be possible for someone else to use it once Jack, for lack of a better term, turns it on."

"Then we have to find Zelena so General O'Neill can use the Ancient wand."

"Actually, the device works on her power base. She doesn't need to be physically present." 

"Her power base. In Oz?" 

"I can open a portal when the time comes, Ms. Swan, but we'll need a diversion. Zelena will sense the magic and not be pleased." 

"Don't even think about trying this for a few more days," Doc Whale ordered. "My patient needs rest." He shooed the lot of them towards the door.

Gold caught Jack's eye before following the others. He knew something.

Jack nodded slightly before closing his eyes and pretending to rest. He waited until he could no longer hear their receding footsteps before tossing aside covers. He shut off the alarm on the IV drip before pulling the needle from his arm, something he'd mastered during all his stints in the SGC's infirmary. He quickly dressed in the clothes that Mitchell and Teal'c had recovered, thankful they had left his beretta. His clothes were a little worse for wear, but they covered all the important bits. He slipped past the nurses stations unnoticed.

Jack shook his head. Of all the things he'd seen and done over the last nine years, he never thought he would travel to Oz to kill the Wicked Witch. He paused across the street from Granny's Diner. Carter sat at a table near the window, laughing at something Mitchell had said while Daniel looked on. Mitchell, who was likely Lancelot in Henry's story book. 

"Be happy, Sam" he whispered. He continued down Main Street towards the pawn shop.

 "Jack? Where are you going?"

 "Henry..." He waited for the boy to catch up. He liked the kid and tried not to think about how much he reminded him of Charlie. "I think you know where I'm going."

"But you can't! You need the others. What about Guinevere? I mean Sam." 

"Henry, I think we both know that Guinevere ends up with Lancelot in all the stories." 

"No. You two have true love. You have to face Zelena together."

"Henry, when you're older you'll understand. Guys like me don't get the girl. She's better off with Mitchell anyway. Besides, I'm the one with the gene to wield the device. You've seen the drawing. This is how this has to go down." He patted Henry on the shoulder. "You heed your Moms and stay in school. You're smart, like Daniel and Carter. Don't let anyone tell you different." 

"NO!" Henry ran full tilt towards Granny's.

Jack limped up the steps to Gold's shop and locked the door behind him.

"I was wondering if you'd come," Gold told him.

"I think we both know what has to happen here. You'll make sure they don't follow me?"

"I'll do my best. But Colonel Carter seems a formidable woman." 

"Yes. And I want her safe." 

Gold nodded. He was as protective over Belle. He handed Jack the Ancient rod and mumbled the words that would open the portal. "Good Luck. This world will be safer without Zelena." 

Jack nodded and stepped through without looking back.

* * *

 

He tumbled through the portal and was immediately set upon by flying monkeys. Drawing his beretta, he made short work of the half-dozen flying creatures before turning his attention to the red-headed witch.

"You're looking mighty green." 

"Where are your knights and your precious Queen? Have they abandoned you so soon?" 

"Nope. Didn't want to waste the A-team when the B-team would suffice."

He shoulder rolled out of the way of the blast of magic she shot his way. He grunted as he regained his feet, still feeling the effects of the bullet wound. He waved at the fires she had started with it.

"What? Not going to turn me into a dog again?"

"Turning you into a dog was a small mercy on my part. A mistake I won't make again." 

A wave of her wand brought down part of the castle roof, knocking Jack off his feet.

Using the fallen pillars for cover he armed the Ancient weapon. Popping up, he fired, catching Zelena full in the chest. An emerald colored block solidified around her, but not before she was able to cast a final spell that stopped his heart. 

His final thoughts were of Sam, wishing her a good life with Mitchell.


	6. Oz part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cavalry arrives in Oz.

Sam slammed Gold into the bookshelf. "Where is he?"

"Sorry dearie. He went through the portal already."

"Well open another one."

"I can't. Not until the magic dissipates. It would be too unstable."

"I don't care. I'll risk it. Do it! Now!"

"Colonel Carter, he's telling the truth. If he tries to open another portal before the magic dissipates, the entire thing could explode. It might kill Jack."

Sam paced the small shop. "Daniel?"

"Sam, as anxious as I am to get to Jack, I think we have to trust them. They want Zelena dead even more than we do."

"That's just it. They want her dead, but they don't care what happens to Jack."

"That's not true!" Henry pushed his way forward and Sam regretted her harsh words.

She ran her hand through her hair. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm worried about Jack."

Henry gave her a small smile. "Jack will be okay. He's a hero."

"Yes, he is, but I'm still frightened for him. He's been hurt before." She rolled her eyes at herself. "I mean, worse than getting shot."

They waited for what felt like hours, until Sam's nerves were singing so loudly she swore she could hear them. Finally, Gold closed his eyes and reached out with his magic.

"It should be safe to open another portal now. Everyone stand back."

Sam said a silent prayer that Jack was uninjured and took point through the portal at a dead run.

"Sir!" She sank to her knees beside him. Peripherally she was aware that Teal'c and Mitchell were doing a perimeter check, while the others checked on Zelena.

Daniel joined her. "Jack?"

Sam checked his carotid artery for a pulse. Finding none, she carefully put her head on his chest. "No. Damnit. I won't let you die." She started to position his body for CPR only to be stopped by Daniel. 

"Sam. He's gone." He tried to pull her into a hug but she shoved him away.

"NO!" She started chest compressions, wincing when she heard a rib crack. "No. No. Jack, please." She shook off Daniel's second attempt to stop her. "Why? Why didn't you wait for us?"

"He wanted to protect you. He loved you like no other, but according to legend, your true love is Lancelot," Gold said softly.

"I don't care about the fucking legend. No one could ever take his place." With tears streaming down her face, she bent down an placed a gentle kiss on his cold lips.

Jack coughed and his entire body convulsed.

Sam scooted back in shock before rushing back to his side. "Jack?"

Confused brown eyes turned to the sound of her voice. "Carter?"

"How?" She hugged him tightly. "We thought you were dead."

She kissed the top of his head as she continued to rock him. The others allowed them their moment, keeping a respectful distance.

"Jack. Good to have you back. Although, I'm not sure how?"

"True Love's Kiss,"  Gold said and everyone turned to look at him. "True Love is some of the most powerful magic out there. It can break any curse."

Jack struggled to sit up, but Sam held him firmly. "Stay down. I've just got you back and I'll be damned if you will get yourself killed trying to move before the doc has a look at you."

"But ..."

"That's an order, Jack."

"Yes ma'am." He quirked a smile which vanished when he looked at Sam's face. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"Save it, Jack. We'll talk about it when you're better."

* * *

Much to his chagrin, Jack was confined to bed rest for a week, something Sam and the rest of SG-1 made sure he obeyed. In fact, Doc had barely been convinced to clear him in time for the party where he and his team would be saying goodbye to their new friends. 

Pulling on a worn pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt, he made his way downstairs to Granny's diner where the celebrations were already in full swing.

"Hi Jack!"

"Henry! Your Moms know you're here?"

"Yep. They're right over there." He pointed to the bar where Regina, Emma, David, Hook, and Mary Margaret were chatting with Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack let Henry lead him by the hand to sit in an empty booth where Ruby brought over some pie.

"I heard this rumor that you fancied pie." She winked and sauntered off to the kitchen.

Jack shook his head. He was way too old take her flirting seriously.

"The names in the story changed. It wasn't supposed to be Arthur and Guinevere's story, but yours and Sam's."

Henry set the open book on the table in front of Jack before getting up to join his grandparents.

Jack looked up at the sound of Sam's giggle. She was sitting at a corner table with Mitchell, clearly enjoying herself. He toyed with the pie in front of him while he shoved his feelings back into that room where he'd kept them locked for so long. It was for the best. Tomorrow she would be back at the SGC going through the gate with her team and he would be alone in Washington.

He set down his fork and napkin and quietly slipped out.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam have their talk.

Tossing his duffle into the backseat of his rented SUV, he took one last look back.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

"Uh, I uh ..." His gaze shifted uncomfortably from his shoes to just over her shoulder where Mitchell and the rest of SG-1 were still celebrating."

Sam stepped closer and touched his forearm to get his attention. "I have some leave in a couple of weeks. I was hoping I could come out ..."

"You mean a team thing?"

"Actually I was thinking just me."

"You want to spend your leave with me?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Jack." She breathed him in. "I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want this. Us."

Burying his face in the crook of her neck he whispered, "You deserve better."

She pulled back just far enough to look him in the eye.

"Don't." Mesmerized, he waited while she visibly settled an internal debate. "I've waited nine long years."

She pulled him down for a kiss, then took his breath away. "I love you, Jack."

With her lips only millimeters away, he dropped his emotional walls, "I love you too."

His kiss was tender, undemanding. He whispered shakily, "Promise me that if you change your mind ..."

She growled. Grabbing two fistfuls of his flannel shirt, she kissed him senseless putting to rest any doubts as to what or whom she wanted.


End file.
